This is the End 2
This is the End 2 Rated: M (For Mature Audiences only) (L, S, BN) Running Time: 1 Hour & 55 Minutes About the Film In this sequel, a total of 7 Female MILF Stars must work together with their Husbands and their Teenage Daughter to survive in Hawaii with the help of Seth Rogen, a guardian angel and get saved by God as the Yellowstone Super Volcano erupts for nearly 1 week covering half of the United States and unleashing the Submarine Great White Shark. This sequel will have twice the danger, twice the sex, twice the fun and twice the adventure. The Beginning The movie begins with Katie Morgan, her husband and her daughter Karen Morgan arriving to Hawaii Airport and they meet Rebecca Love, a MILF Porn star along with her Teenage Daughter Jessica Love. They're looking forward to have fun for Spring Break with all the drinks, exotic swim, sand and surf and things got even more fun when they meet the other 5 MILF's such as Kylee Nash, Angie Savage, Holly Sampson and Cindy Lucas. While the 6 Daughters enjoy swimming, surfing and snorkeling at the beach during the daytime, the MILF's have a all-night party at a Winter Beach Mansion where Gordon Ramsey hosted from 'Masterchef' and Kitchen Nightmares' held a Spring Break Event by his wife Tara. Rebecca Love meets Katherine Ramsey, Gordon's 24 year-old daughter and takes her to a private hut near the water and have lesbian sex then they slept for the night as Christine Nguyen watched and makes a orgasm. But at Yellowstone National Park, the biggest, deadliest and active Super Volcano is having increased Earthquake Activity and Holly's husband watches the News knowing that the Caldera is ready to blow within a few days plus the President issued an evacuation of the United States. They collect supplies such as Food, Water, Medicine and Volcanic Suits and while Katie and her husband is getting extra batteries, they saw the news flash that the Super Volcano has erupted and here, it triggered a 6.0 Earthquake so they hurried to the Mansion and it survived the quake, plus they saw the Rapture taking most people to Paradise. Matt reviewed the 2 Week Supplies while the Daughters armed the Mansion with protection and later that night while the Husbands sleep on the 2nd floor, the Daughters saw Seth Rogen appear as a guardian angel and explain on how to get into Paradise is by succeeding on a good deed. While the daughters sleep in the Living Room, the MILF's slept together in the queen size bed but on the floor, Joslyn & Kylee make love together hoping that they'll survive. Early the next morning, Sky Taylor wakes up and cooks an early breakfast by using Egg Whites, Fruit Juice and Coffee. But the 2 Husbands knew she made the large breakfast that must last them for a week. Kylee has an idea, they suggest they hike into the jungle near it and activate a homing beacon so rescue can arrive from Washington D.C but it'll be a 2 hour hike, they agree on 1 condition...the MILF's must sleep with their Daughters. The MILF's and Daughter begin their hike while the Husbands hold the fort down with Seth as their guide The Cast The MILF's Rebecca Love Angie Savage Katie Morgan Joslyn James Christine Nguyen Kylee Nash Cindy Lucas Sky Taylor And featuring Tara Ramsey The Daughters Dakota Fanning Emma Watson Megan Fox Kathrine Ramsey and Sara Paxton The Husbands Tobey Maguire Leonardo DiCaprio Ice Cube Adam Sander John Cusack With Eminem and Seth Green Special Guest: Gordon Ramsey Quotes (First Lines of the Movie) Katie Morgan: (Narrating) 'I'm Katie Morgan, my Husband and Daughter are spending Spring Break in Hawaii and we're going to be with Rebecca Love & her daughter Jessica, but it'll turn our beautiful vacation into an adventure' (Katie, her husband and 17 year-old Teenager Daughter arrived to the Hawaii Airport and met up with Rebecca Love & her 18 year-old Teenage Daughter) Rebecca Love: 'Katie? You're here!' (Laughs) (Then she hug Katie) Katie Morgan: 'It's been a while since Christmas, but we can't wait until we see the Tropical House we're staying at' (3 minutes later in the Van) Karen Morgan: 'Ok, my Parents and I landed, we have arrived to Hawaii for a 5-day/5-night Spring Break stay in Honolulu, we said our hellos and got a picture taken of us...Now can we go to the Mansion?' Tobey Maguire: 'Before we do, how about we get some Lunch at Culver's. I'm in for a Fish Cod sandwich with the Honey Mustard' John Cusack: 'In fact, I'm on a Gluten Diet' Katie Morgan: 'Let's see, Protein and Good Carbs, it's a Gluten' (10 minutes later, they have Culver's for Lunch) Rebecca Love: (She bites the Chicken Sandwich) 'Wow, each bite is better than the previous bite' Katie Morgan: 'You said it' (They arrived to the Tropical Mansion) John Cusack: 'Get ready, I have a surprise for ya (He removes his hands from Karen Morgan's eyes) Surprise' Jessica Love: (She sees a small table of goodies) 'There's mini '3 musketeer' chocolate Mint, and pairs of swimming tank tops. (Gasp) My favorite, a vibrating device with my name' Karen Morgan: 'You even have the 80 inch flat-screen TV also, now my Mom and I can have some mother-daughter fun with Rebecca Love and her teenage chick' Rebecca Love: 'It gets better, Katie have a Blu-Ray 3D Player' Katie Morgan: 'Wow, let's get on with it' (For an half-hour, Both Moms and Teenage Daughters did some fun such as Dancing Video, drinks a bottle of Wine, spin the bottle for tongue kissing and did a Mom/Daughter Scissor position) Rebecca Love: 'Wow, that was excellent' Jessica Love: 'We should go to Gordon Ramsey's Spring Break Mansion for the Mom/Daughter Exotic Dinner Party tonight after Dinner' Karen Morgan: 'I'm in' (The Teenagers step outside seeing the Fires burning the top of the Island above Honolulu) Tara Ramsey: 'Everyone, get off the damn grass' 17 Year-old Female: (She runs to the Teenagers on the long pier) 'Ok Guys, I like to say something...who took my damn Wallet from me?' (But then a Female Submarine Great White Shark leaps in the air and kills the Female biting her chest and took her underwater) Crowd: (Screaming) (They escape for safety) Female Teen: 'Help me, get me out of the water!' Ice Cube: 'It's too late, you're about to be shark food' (He runs into the Mansion) (A Male got sent upwards and got killed by landing on a Hybrid Car and the 2 Teenagers were killed by a falling tall Palm Tree) (Holly Sampson tries to save a Female Teenage by pulling her out of the water) Female Teenager: 'Ok, I got your hand. Now you're gonna pull me out of the water' Holly Sampson: 'Here goes' (She pulls her up) (But then without warning, the Submarine Great White kills her by biting both legs off) Holly Sampson: 'No!' (She runs in the Mansion) (Inside the Mansion) Adam Sander: 'What just happened here?' Jessica Love: 'We told you not to go near the Pier' Kylee Nash: 'There is some scary Crap happening here' (Joslyn James opens a can of beer and she drinks it) Holly Sampson: (Crying) 'I tried saving the girl, but the Shark killed her before I pulled her out' Tobey Maguire: 'You did your best' Leonardo DiCaprio: 'What the Fuck has happened out there!? John Cusack: 'Would you take it easy? You're freaking out Karen' Adam Sander: 'I'm also a little freaked out too!' Karen Morgan: (Pants) 'I'm getting worried here' Rebecca Love: 'Can we get Karen some water? She needs to be hydrated' Tobey Maguire: 'We got a problem, the Water sink are not working including the Internet' Angie Savage: 'Let's watch the News, maybe something big is happening' (Tara brings up the Flat-screen TV from the floor) (News Reporter): 'The Yellowstone Super Volcano has started erupting an hour ago and only 1 vent opened up at the Norris Geyser area, the President has announced that everyone in a 400 Mile Radius has been evacuated 24 hours ago getting everyone out of the 100 Mile area around Yellowstone while most Americans are stocking up a week Supply of Food, Water, Medicine and Volcanic Suits hoping that the eruption will last between 5 to 10 days. So stay in your homes and if anyone is at Hawaii, Florida, or New York...remain safe and hope we survive' Joslyn James: (She slips her can of Beer) 'There is some Yellowstone Eruption shit going on there, the Country is going into destruction mode' Tara Ramsey: 'Our only guess is that the Moms and Daughters should stay in the Mansion while my husband goes announced the News in Honolulu' Gordon Ramsey: (He suits up with Combat Gear) 'I'll be back in a week, until then...take care of my Daughter, she's your responsibility and make sure you help my Wife out' MILF Moms: 'Yes, Chef Ramsey' (Then Gordon left) Megan Fox: 'I have no idea what the hell is happening, but we were Movie Stars and now we're soft as manure' Ice Cube: 'Look, the Helicopter is coming to rescue us' Angie Savage: 'We're gonna get out of this disaster' Adam Sander: 'What's the worst thing that can happen (Then a helicopter explodes) Yikes!' (An object went through the tiny window and hits the wall) Angie Savage, Cindy Lucas & Rebecca Love: Aah!!' Ice Cube, 'Aw...No!' Tara Ramsey: 'Are you ok?' John Cusack: 'No, I'm not ok...screw your husband's mansion, Tara!' (He shows her his paper cut on his finger) Rebecca Love: 'Ok, here's our supplies. We got 30 bottles of Water, 12 Cans of Diet 7-Up, 1 six-pack of beer, 4 Bottles of Wine, Apples, Eggs, Bananas, Pizza, Chicken Stripes, Fish Fillets, Steak, Carrots/Celery sticks, Milk, Ketchup, Honey Mustard, Hot Sauce, Salads, Sugar-free Ice Cream and a 3 Musketeer King-size. Plus there's Condoms, 5 MILF Lesbian movies, a Video Camera and some advance guns from The Punisher including bulletproof vests' Angie Savage: 'How did you manage to come prepared?' Rebecca Love: 'That's all there is in the House' Tobey Maguire: 'So from now on, everyone gets a 1/6 of 3 meals per day' Dakota Fanning: (Yawns) 'I'm tired, we should get some sleep' Leonardo DiCaprio: 'The Girls can sleep outdoors while the men can sleep upstairs and the Wives can sleep in the Living Room' Kylee Nash: 'We'll just do my sleeping trick, the 'Scarface' move (She lays on the bed and kiss Karen & Emma) good night, girls' Emma Watson: 'Don't let the bedbugs bite' (Then they fell asleep) (Sky Taylor wakes up at sunrise in her black bikini and black shorts wearing heel shoes) Sky Taylor: 'Hell, yeah' (She cleans her body with 3 bottles of water, cooks Breakfast by listening a song 'Return of the Mack', and she made Egg Whites including Coffee in her bikini and panty) (Katie wakes up and sees Sky making her small plate of Breakfast) Sky Taylor: 'Katie Morgan, good morning, Porn chick' Katie Morgan: 'Oh my god. Girls, wake up! It's the porn star legend, Sky Taylor and she is making Breakfast, get to the Kitchen right now, ASAP' (4 Girls wake up fast and they hurried to the Kitchen Table) Karen Morgan: 'what are you doing?' Sky Taylor: 'I just made Breakfast for us' Sara Paxton: 'But that is for us to ration until help comes to us!' Tobey Maguire: 'Not to worry, We'll have it in small portions' Sky Taylor: 'Just chill the hell out, I'm sure that Spider-man will afford more Bacon' (Kathrine Ramsey walked to the Living Room seeing Rebecca Love getting in the soft bed while Tara Ramsey is sleeping) Kathrine Ramsey: (She comes to Rebecca in her bra and panty) 'I'm going to sleep with you' Rebecca Love: 'Not to worry, Kathrine. I will protect you with my big Melons' (Then she kiss her in the lips) Kathrine Ramsey: 'Do me a favor...don't tell my mother' (She remove both their bras and panties, then they tongue kiss together as they rub their breasts) (Then they lick their privates as they sweat and finally they scissor hard) Rebecca Love and Kathrine Ramsey: (Moaning load) (Then they burst an orgasm) (They both catch their breath and they kiss as they went to sleep) Leonardo DiCaprio: 'Ok, we must seal off the Mansion and collect the supplies' John Cusack: 'But we also must protect our Teenage kids' Rebecca Love: 'My daughter is 18, she can handle herself' Sky Taylor: 'I remember last night while I was sleeping, Kylee Nash just slept without her panties on making her bra shake, Joslyn had a can of beer wearing nothing but her biker jacket showing her Tits and Rebecca Love had lesbian sex with Kat as Angie Savage made an orgasm thrusting her 2 fingers fast and hard in her sleep' Dakota Fanning: 'We didn't made our Moms make Orgasms last night' Tara Ramsey: 'You might want to stay in your seat because something is about to happen' (Then they hear a voice coming from the helicopter flying by) Gordon Ramsey: (Speaking on a bullhorn) 'Listen carefully, Yellowstone has erupted 2 days ago and for now, the state of Hawaii is in complete lockdown for the next couple of days. So fish for some Trout in the Lagoon, make fires in cold evenings, stay together and remain calm until the eruption ends. I will return in a week so keep my Wife and Daughter close, good luck' (Then the chopper leaves) Megan Fox: 'I don't believe this crap, we're all stuck here for a week, we must ration all the damn supplies and now Ramsey wants us to keep an eye of his Daughter and Wife until the Disaster shit ends! (Angie bites a piece of Wheat Bacon) Give me the Bacon (But she drops it on her plate) Ugh!' Joslyn James: 'Now that the husbands are holding the fort down while we're traveling to the beacon device at a U.S Base, I got something for fun (She pulls out a small bag of Ecstasy) now then...let's turn up the horny level to 10' 4 MILFS: (Cheers) (Song: 'Ass Like That' by Eminem) (For an hour, the MILF Moms and 4 Teenager Daughters have Ecstasy then they did a Exotic Dancing in their bra and panties as Rebecca Love and her Daughter is kissing while Holly Sampson thrust her Dildo Strap-on hard on Sky Taylor moaning as Joslyn massage her private and Angie Savage drinking a glass of Wine) Joslyn James: (She took a puff and blew smoke) 'Now the real fun begins' (Then they have a Lesbian Sex Orgy and for an half-hour, they made some orgasms sweating their hair scissoring as the song ends) MILF Moms and Daughters: (Moaning Passion & Squealing) (10 minutes later while everyone is sleeping in the nude, Rebecca Love is smoking a cigarette as her Teenager Daughter drinks a cup of wine) Rebecca Love: 'That was hot, horny and fun (She took a puff and blew smoke) we should do it again sometime' Jessica Love: 'I never felt so amazed by this Mom/Daughter sex we have, we're about a half day away from the U.S Base. So all we gotta do is activate the Beacon, a rescue ship will arrive and we're home free' Rebecca Love: 'Let's hope we make it without getting killed, let's have a smoke and get some shuteye (She hands Jessica a cigarette and lights it as her daughter took a big puff and blew smoke) that will feel you're a bounty hunter' Jessica Love: 'That's my first smoke, but we love our first MILF Mom/Daughter Orgy (They both puff, blew smoke at each other, kiss, put it out and went to bed in the nude) good night, mom' Rebecca Love: 'Sleep tight, my daughter babe' (Then they both went to sleep) (The MILF Moms and Daughter reached the small U.S Base on the Lagoon and finds 2 solders dead) Rebecca Love: 'What happened to those 2?' Katie Morgan: 'I have no idea, but to my knowledge of Sharks... (She flip the dead solder and sees a shark bite) A large female Great White bit them' 2 Daughters: (Freaks out) Angie Savage: 'Don't panic, I found the Beacon Device. Now where's the on button? (She finds it) here it is (She turns it on) it works!' MILF Moms and Daughters: (Cheering) Sky Taylor: 'Now all we gotta do is get to the Cruise Ship and we're home free' Joslyn James: 'Wait, quiet! (They stop cheering) I sense something, it's coming this way and the mansion is on the other side not far. If we take the large boat, we'll get to the other side but we better pose haste now because in 3.2 minutes, the Submarine Great White Shark is heading out fuckin way having us for Lunch! (They see the Submarine Shark swim slow) now let's move it!' (They got on the large boat and drove across the Lagoon) Holly Sampson: 'We're gonna make it (But then the Submarine Shark hits the large boat and eats the large chunk of meat taking Holly with her) Help!' Angie Savage and Cindy Lucas: 'Oh...crud!' (They both dive in the water) (After rescuing Holly Sampson, they got to the Mansion) Sky Taylor: 'Ok, husbands. The Submarine Shark is about to attack the pier on where we're standing and the Cruise Ship is less than 2 miles from here, gather some remaining food, medicine and weapons. Let's move it, every second counts!' (Song: 'Berserk' (Eminem Ft Billy Squier) plays) (The MILF Moms and 3 Daughters including their Husbands armed themselves with Weapons and Shark bite proof suits prepare to attack the Submarine Great White Shark on a small Cruise Ship) Gordon Ramsey: 'Let's turn this Submarine Shark into the largest Sushi meal, now move out' MILF Moms: (Cheering) (Then the MILF Moms and 4 Daughters aim their machine guns at the Submarine Shark) Rebecca Love: 'Fire!' (They opened fire) Joslyn James: 'Hey, Sharky. I hope you like lean meat on my sexy body, because I'm about to fuck your Anal Fin for the last damn time. Crunch on this, bitch! (She fires her small gun at the Submarine Shark's left eye, then a blue light hit her bringing her upwards) I'm saved, here I go!' (Then the song ends) John Cusack: 'I'm gonna let go' Tobey Maguire: 'But you'll die!' John Cusack: 'I don't deserve to go into Paradise, but you do. We're gonna die if you don't let go, but I promise you this...our Wives are not gonna hold us back anymore' (Then he lets go of his hand) Rebecca Love: 'No!' (As he falls towards the Submarine Great White Shark's teeth, a beam of blue light hits him killing the shark) John Cusack: 'Wow!' (Laughing) (Rebecca Love and Katie Morgan searched the basement in the U.S Base, then they find a poster of Gordon Ramsey) Katie Morgan: 'Not to worry, it's just a poster of 'Hell's Kitchen' with Gordon Ramsey on it, but we found something' Rebecca Love: (She finds a Box of Food and 2 Jugs of Water) 'We found some Food and Water' MILF Moms: (Cheering) (While Adam Sander and Eminem make a pit to get into the basement for hidden Food and 2 large jugs of Water, John marches near the stairwell on the 2nd floor) John Cusack: 'Ok, who took my bottle of Diet Green Tea?' Eminem: 'I did, since we have the only thing to drink' John Cusack: 'Maybe you should have something else than Green Tea' Eminem: 'You're getting all worked up on a Bottle of Diet Green Tea, but the creators made a new logo. Welcome to the 21st Century, Han Solo!' John Cusack: 'You cannot drink my Green Tea!' Eminem: 'I'll drink anything I wanted! I'll drink your Milk, your Orange Juice, even your Diet 7Up!' John Cusack: 'If I see you take my Diet Green Tea 1 more time, I'll gonna fuckin shoot the bottle out!' Eminem: 'You don't have the guts, bitch' (At the Mansion, 2 Husbands found 2 Jugs of Fresh Water) Tobey Maguire: 'I think we found 2 large Jugs of Water' Eminem: 'Holy shit, we hit the jackpot' (15 minutes later at dinner, Adam gets another glass of water) Tobey Maguire: 'Wait a minute, we agreed to 1 glass of Water at dinner' Adam Sander: 'I'm getting tired of your rules, Eminem weights 10 pounds less than me' Eminem: 'Shut up, man. I had it with your fuckin mouth' John Cusack: 'From now on, no more sneaking food and no more water, just sit the hell down!' Adam Sander: 'Ok, I'm done. We're not gonna have any more water' Leonardo DiCaprio: 'If you're not gonna have it, then Ice Cube will DRINK IT!' (He takes the Jug and tries to drinks it on Ice Cube) Adam Sander: 'Stop him!' (The guys grab him) Ice Cube: 'Hold him away!' Tobey Maguire: 'What the hell is wrong with you!?' Eminem: 'I made him snap right in front of the bitches!' John Cusack: (He points his gun at Eminem) 'That's it, I'm gonna fuckin' kill that Detroit Rap Star!' (But he didn't fire) Eminem: 'I knew it, jerk' (He walks away) (After Dinner, they discuss a plan) Leonardo DiCaprio: 'Let's evict the Rap Star' Adam Sander: 'Plus he almost wasted our jug of water' Ice Cube: 'He's been protecting us since day 1 of the Disaster' John Cusack: 'That doesn't matter. And without Gordon Ramsey, he was is charge while our Wives and Daughters are getting to the beckon, now this has gone too far. He has got to go...now. The Moron has got to Go' Eminem: 'It doesn't matter, America is going to hell by 3 year Volcanic Winter. And just for the record...I'm leaving, you're not keeping me out. Don't get cocky' (Then he left)